Wanna Bet?
by Lormalin love pills
Summary: Girl VS Boys. Also Amuto Rimahiko Kutaui and ETC.
1. Chapter 1

Lola-chan: Hey guys. I know I have to update it but not yet read one while I update the 'Come back To Me' story.

*All the guardians appear even Ikuto and Utau appear*

Ikuto: Hey! Lola-chan I heard this is a challenging girl VS boy bet?

Lola-chan: Hell yea it is! *fist pump Ikuto* And this is an Amuto, Rimahiko, Kutau and etc.

All the boys: YESH!

All the girls: NO!

Lola-chan: Oh come on girls i know you will love it

Amu: Yea but you don't own us don't cha

Lola-chan: Why you little (Swears) your mom is a (Swears) your face is so ugly big foot wants to marry you!

Amu: Ohhh this means war!

*Amu and Lola-chan starts fighting*

Guardians, Utau and Ikuto: *Sweatdrop* Lola-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara. ENJOY!

* * *

Ch1: Bet

-Utau's house-

**Normal POV**

While the girls are ordering foods for everyone the boys were left alone.

-With the girls-

"You know girls? Boys should care about us more than treating us like pigs" said Utau driving the car.

"Yea. Boys should learn there place" Amu looking out the window.

"let's do a bet for the boys shall we?" Rima looking creepy and evil.

"Oooh, looks like someones in a good mood" Yaya eating ALOT of candies.

The girls giggling evily. (A/N: That's creepy 0.o)

-With the boys-

"You boys i think we should treat the girls more like slaves know what i mean?" Ikuto putting a big grin.

"I agree Ikuto" Kukai holding the remote and switching channels.

"KUKAI STOP SWITCHNG CHANNELS!" Nagihiko starting to get pissed from Kukai switching channels.

"Okay, okay calm down man just chill" Kukai trying to calm down Nagihiko.

_Ding Dong _

"There here!" Kukai throwing the remote to Nagihiko's head (A/N: Ouch! Nagihiko: Kukai you have 3 minutes to run away Kukai: *running away from 'The Hulk' (Nagihiko)*)

Kukai opened the door reveling the creepy girls caring the foods.

"Y-y-you g-g-g-guys looks scray" Kukai laughing nervously.

The girls ignore Kukai and put there food down the table and chill on the couch towards the boys, the girl look at each other and nodded.

"Hey boys wanna bet?" Amu putting the sneaky grin on her face.

The boys look at each other and nodded with a smirk.

**UNTIL NEXT TIME...**

* * *

Lola-chan: Ohhhh wonder what bet it is.

Amu: You should know you (swears)

Lola-chan: Amu i have my ways from getting revenges *smirk*

Amu: *gulp*

Lola-chan: Oi Ikuto! Amu said the she loves you!

Ikuto: *run towards Amu and gives her a DEATH HUG!* I wuv you to Amu! *snuggle*

Amu: LOLA-CHAN! YOU HAVE 1 MINUTE TO RUN AWAY BEFORE I GET THE CHAINSAW! *getting chainsaw*

Lola-chan: *running away*

R n R guys R n R.

_One last thing i need you guys to give me great ideas for the bet cause i have homework i need to finish them and i got no idea what to wright. THX!_


	2. Amu and Ikuto's only bet

Lola-chan: Hey guys!

Amu and Ikuto appears

Amu: Happy Birthday Lola-chan! *gives hug*

Lola-chan: Thankz Amu *hugs*

Guardians appear even Utau

All except Lola-chan: **HIP HIP HOORAY, HIP HIP HOORAY, HIP HIP HOORAY!**

Lola-chan: *crying* thank *sniff* you *sniff*

Amu: Lola-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

_Last time on Wanna Bet?..._

_-With the boys-_

_"You boys i think we should treat the girls more like slaves know what i mean?" Ikuto putting a big grin._

_"I agree Ikuto" Kukai holding the remote and switching channels._

_"KUKAI STOP SWITCHNG CHANNELS!" Nagihiko starting to get pissed from Kukai switching channels._

_"Okay, okay calm down man just chill" Kukai trying to calm down Nagihiko._

_Ding Dong _

_"There here!" Kukai throwing the remote to Nagihiko's head (A/N: Ouch! Nagihiko: Kukai you have 3 minutes to run away Kukai: *running away from 'The Hulk' (Nagihiko)*)_

_Kukai opened the door revealing the creepy girls caring the foods._

_"Y-y-you g-g-g-guys looks scary" Kukai laughing nervously._

_The girls ignore Kukai and put there food down the table and chill on the couch towards the boys, the girl look at each other and nodded._

_"Hey boys wanna bet?" Amu putting the sneaky grin on her face._

_The boys look at each other and nodded with a smirk._

_End..._

* * *

"So Amu what bet is it" Ikuto putting a big grin.

"No Ikuto not like that" Amu shaking her head.

Ikuto pouted, Amu patted his head for comfort.

"The bet is..." said Rima.

the boys leaning forward listening to what Rima is saying.

"The bet is... that you guys have to stay with us in this room, girl VS boys no eating and sleeping for 5 hours. If you guys win we do what you say, if we win you do what we say. Deal?" The girls reach out their hand to shake.

"Deal" the boys agree and shook the girls hand.

Utau looked at her watch "the time starts... NOW!"

-1 hour-

Amu's eyes are getting sleepy, but someone woke her up she flinch and look who woke her up Rima.

"OMG!" Yaya screaming at the living room.

They run too see what's wrong, UTAU AND KUKAI MAKING OUT!

"OMG YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!" Amu squealing shaking Utau and Kukai hand.

Kukai and Utau sweatdrop, Yaya ran away to find candy.

"Oops I've gotta go find Yaya she might probably find my candies I've been hiding" with that Amu ran away finding Yaya

Amu left the couples some time alone, but in the way Ikuto stop her.

"Where are you going princess?" Ikuto smirk.

"Finding Yaya making sure she doesn't eat a thing so we don't lose" Amu replied back.

Ikuto grab Amu's chin putting his face closer to hers.

Amu blush like mad, a smirk appear on Ikuto's face.

"Ikutoooooo!" Amu tried pushing Ikuto away but his to strong for her.

"What is it strawberry?" the smirk grew. (A/N Ikuto here's a simple question. How long can you smirk? Ikuto: I don't know?)

"Amu there's a secret confession I want to make" Ikuto whispered in her ear.

Amu was shock and, she felt something soft and squishy attach to her lip.

She figured out what it was... **IKUTO'S LIP WAS ATTACH TO HER LIP (IN OTHER WORD THERE KISSING)!**

Ikuto broke the kiss (BREATH TAKING).

"I'll make you fall in love with me. you and me it will be a bet for us only." Ikuto disappeared in the dark hall leaving Amu alone.

**UNTIL NEXT TIME...**

* * *

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO AMU?

WILL AMU FALL IN LOVE?

WOULD YOU GUYS REVIEW?

WOULD YOU GUYS LOVE IT?

REVIEW!

* * *

Lola-chan: So how was the kiss?

Amu and Utau: I hate it. *Thinking* I love it.

Ikuto and Kukai: No you don't, you LOVE it.

Amu and Utau: No!

Ikuto and Kukai: Yes!

Amu and Utau: NO!

Ikuto and Kukai: YES!

Amu and Utau: NO!

Ikuto and Kukai: YES!

Amu and Utau: NO!

Ikuto and Kukai: NO!

Amu and Utau: YES AND THAT'S THAT. *realized* Oh... F*CK!

Ikuto and Kukai: Told ya so.

Lola-chan *sweatdrop* Uhhhhh guys R n R.


	3. Kutau

Lola-chan: Hey Guys! I can update all the time! So no more waiting!

Ikuto: YAY!

Amu: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!

hqkhfncaihrrjknirgkfearhnjfiwjanouhjnhexhkadjshjnd exgdexgyudxhunfdashnfmfrnjfxrnhjfaxjnhefxjhfxehjnf e

elkffhrnasdaihgjksasmohxiaeknhsfrxenhjf4uxyr5eit7q 4y73oyx48unhfr

Amu: WTH

Lola-chan: Sorry guys, my dad keeps getting the laptop away from me...

Ikuto: *sweatdrop*

Lo: (Still my name) This chappie will be Kutau and then next chappie will be Amuto or Rimahiko or something.

Kukai: YESH! *Dancing*

Utau: NOOO! *crying*

Amu: Lola-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara

Lo: I wish I do. =3

* * *

_Last time on Wanna Bet?..._

"Amu there's a secret confession I want to make" Ikuto whispered in her ear.

Amu was shock and, she felt something soft and squishy attach to her lip.

She figured out what it was... **IKUTO'S LIP WAS ATTACH TO HER LIP (IN OTHER WORD THERE KISSING)!**

Ikuto broke the kiss (BREATH TAKING).

"I'll make you fall in love with me. you and me it will be a bet for us only." Ikuto disappeared in the dark hall leaving Amu alone.

_End..._

* * *

_-With Kukai and Utau-_

**Kukai's POV**

Dang! Are cover failed, but I still have Utau.

"Ne~ Utau do you think you should quit the bet?" I broke the kiss.

"NO! WE DON'T WANNA LOSE!" Utau replied with anger.

"Are you sureeeeeeee?" I had the pizza that the girls bought and put it in front of Utau.

"Y-y-yes I-I-I'm sure" I saw Utau twitch her left eyes.

"Really?" I moved it closer to Utau.

"K-K-K-Kukai STOP!" oh well I tried but...

"TIME FOR MY REVENGE!" Utau stole the pizza in my hand she did the same thing what I did to her...

MUST...

NOT...

TAKE...

ADVANTAGE...

BUT...

IT...

LOOKS...

SO...

BEAUTIFUL...

CAN'T...

CONTROL...

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH" I took the pizza and stuffed it in my mouth.

"YOU LOSE! I WIN!" Utau shouted in victory.

All the gang appeared.

"KUKAI!" the boys yelled across the room.

"YES!" the girls joined in with Utau dancing.

"1 OUT 3 MORE!" Amu yelled.

_"GIRLS WILL WIN" _Rima and Yaya holding hand and jumping up and down.

"Sorry" I shrugged

"NO EXCUSE KUKAI!" Kairi in a bad temper.

Wow never see him in a bad temper.

Well sucks to be me.

**UNTIL NEXT TIME...**

* * *

Lo: So short and boring.

Ikuto: Yea it is.

Lo: Wow Ikuto that made my day bitch!

Ikuto: No problem moron.

Lo: Don't worry guys I will make it better and longer. BYE!

* * *

**I am making a new story called 'SHUGO CHARA TRUTH OR DARE' so I need your help follow the instruction.**

**IN THE BOX BELOW**

**TYPE A DARE OR TRUTH (OTHER WAY AROUND) **

**I DONT CARE HOW MUCH TRUTH OR DARE**

**I WILL MAKE IT AMUTO, KUTAU, RIMAHIKO OR SOMETHING**

**MAKE IT CHEESY (I LOVE CHEESE)**

**ROMANCE**

**DRAMA**

**FRIENDSHIP**

**A LITTLE LEMON (MY FRIEND WILL HELP ME)**

**ANYTHING**

**THX!**

**RNR RNR **


End file.
